


Hero Complex

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Crack Me Up prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

“Ssh” Jules put his fingers to his lips and caught Caterina’s arm with his other hand, keeping her from entering the room before them.

“Wha…?” she began in a breathy voice, ducking back, thinking that perhaps Frank was asleep upon the sofa. He’d gotten in late last night after another rough delivery; he certainly deserved his sleep.

Jules shook his head. “Listen.”

“Here I come to save the day!” the tv blared.

“Mighty Mouse?” she tittered. No wonder Frank Martin had a hero complex.

Jules giggled too.

“I can hear you, you know…”

The two giggled louder and scurried away.


End file.
